kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Inosuke Hashibira vs. Spider Demon (Father)
Inosuke Hashibira vs. Spider Demon (Father) is a battle fought by Demon Slayer Inosuke against the Father of the Spider Clan. Prologue Tanjiro and Inosuke clash with the Father of the Spider Clan following an encounter with his daughter. Tanjiro and Inosuke fight together and can't pierce deep enough into the demon's skin. It chases Inosuke through the river and Tanjiro traps the demon beneath a fallen tree. He tries to finish it off, but the Spider Demon recovers too quickly and hits Tanjiro far away using the very same tree. Alone, Inosuke watches as Tanjiro flies away. Still lurking, the Spider Demon appears before the wild boar, ready to crush him. Battle Inosuke hides behind a tree in the forest while the demon tries to track him down. The giant muscular spider notices the blood from the boar's wounds on the ground and roars in his direction. Inosuke knows he's done for and laments being so pathetic that he has to hide. He thinks about how to slash something that's too hard and is attacked while wracking his brain. The demon crushes the tree and the boar takes off running, repeating this is bad. He reminds himself to hold out until Tanjiro arrives. However, he's instantly annoyed by that attitude and turns around. True to himself, the wild boar stops using his head and rushes the spider head-on. Inosuke slashes into the demon's arm and doesn't cut very deep. Inosuke uses his second sword to pound away at the arm. He knows this is much more his style and regret s getting infected by Tanjiro's germs. The wild boar slashes away until he finally cuts the demon's arm off. Proud of himself, Insouke shows off his two swords and the demon runs off. Aggravated, Insouke chases the demon through the forest. The wild boar loses track of his opponent and struggles to ignore the pain from his wounds. He swears to sniff out the demon and uses his enhanced senses to find the demon hiding in a tree. The demon suddenly sheds its skin and morphs into a larger and more powerful form. Rejuvenated, the demon jumps down from the tree and towers over the frightened bore. Inosuke admits he's never faced an opponent so strong and loses faith in himself for a moment. Tanjiro's voice reminds Inosuke not to die and he also remembers the kindness of Hisa from the wisteria house. The reinvigorated boar introduces himself as Inosuke the Demmon Slayer and promises himself to achieve victory. The overpowered demon kicks Inosuke away with a kick so fast the boar never saw it coming. The force sends Inosuke ricocheting off several trees, but the demon catches up with him in an instant. The Spider Demon throws a punch that blasts a tree in half but Inosuke leaps over him in time to avoid it. While above the demon, Inosuke attempts to use Fang Three: Devour to decapitate the demon from behind with an upside-down slash. However, Inosuke's swords suddenly snap in half and the demon clams him into a tree. The Spider Demon picks up Insouke off the ground and starts crushing his head. Inosuke makes one final attempt to fight back and stabs the demon's head with Fang One: Pierce! The attack is futile and the demon isn't hurt at all. The demon lifts Inosuke higher and starts crushing his head. Moments before death, Inosuke's life flashes before his eyes. He remembers his new friends and even his mother abandoning him as a child. Aftermath Inosuke notices someone in the distance and asks who it is before vomiting blood. Someone extremely fast rushes to the scene and cleaves the demon's arm clean off, saving Inosuke in time. Inosuke falls to the ground and notices Giyu of the Hashira has rescued him. References Navigation Category:Inosuke Hashibira Battles Category:Spider Demon (Father) Battles